Halloween Bash
(Hey guys, out of celebration if the Halloween season, Hero and I offer you this story...hope you enjoy!) Martha took out her camera. Despite Todd's complaints over the years, she takes a picture of Todd in his costume, and made it her goal to make a flipbook of Todd over the Halloweens. Todd was in his room getting into his costume. A knock could be heard at the door, which Hank, Todd's father, answered. There stood Johanna, in her costume, a witch. Her costume consisted of a black shirt with a web designed mesh for the shoulders, a pointed hat, a short skirt, long stockings, and pointed shoes. "Hello Mr. Simmions, is Todd ready?" she asked. Hank answered, "He's getting into his costume...and aren't you worried about unwanted attention?" Johanna winked, "More like wanted attention." Hank stood there dumbfounded by the statement before ultimately stating, "I don't know whether to find your crush cute or disturbing." Johanna then shrugged, offering, "Todd would probably say both." Just then the door upstairs slammed open. Hank and Johanna sprinted upstair to see what happened. There stood Todd, head to foot in blue-grey armor, his upperface hidden behind a mask/helmet. In his hand was a pellet gun. In a robotic voice Todd said, "My prime directives are to, 1) Serve the Public Trust, 2) Protect the Innocent and 3) Uphold the Law." Johanna smirked, "Nice costume Murphy." Todd turned his head in a robotic manner and replied, "Thank you." Todd, despite being hot as hell in his armor was glad the mask covered most of his face, since he was blushing beet red. Martha gently shoved Todd to the wall, "Hold still sweetie." Todd groaned and said in his real voice, taking the helmet off, revealing his hair to be wet and said, "Mom, do we have to? Johanna and I promised our friends we'd meet them at the park." "Oh it'll just take a second Todd," Martha practically begged. Todd sighed, "Fine," and put his mask back on. Martha then took the picture. Todd picked up his phone as he left, "We'll call when we get there! Love you Mom and Dad!" Todd called out as he opened the door, and gesturing Johanna to go first. "Be safe son!" called out Hank. "I will Dad!" "And watch out for Johanna, don't anything bad happening to her now do we?" Hank winked, as Todd blushed again and yelled, "Dad!" After a half hour Johanna and Todd were sitting on a bench. Johanna checked her watch and asked, "It's not like Philip to be late." "I know, where could he and Rune be?" Then a giant bear with a rainbow on its belly walked up, sighed miserably and state, "Hi guys." Todd then, reasonably, paniced, pounced on the giant talking bear and proceded to beat the loving crap out of it. The bear the called out, "OW! Rune! Help!" Rune, dressed in baggy white clothing that was stained with red here and there, ran over to the bear. "No! Stop, Todd! It's Philip!" Todd stoped and asked, "Philip? Is that you?" Philip reformed into his natural state and snapped, "Yes!" Todd helped him up and said, "Sorry, you scared me. Being a giant talking bear and all." Philip then sighed, "I actually blame Rune, I thought she wouldn't want me to be something violent." "I never said that!" Rune argued. Philip looked at his girlfriend, "Really? Oh well then...I'm going to be the T-1000 then." Philip then turned into the police officer from Terminator 2. Todd then said, "Awesome. Now everyone got their invitations?" Rune held up her invitation. "Yup. Though I still think it's pretty weird getting an invitation to someplace I've never even heard of..." Johanna raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're dating an escaped WMD and this is what you consider weird?" Rune grimaced slightly. "Alright, touche..." Todd was about to say something when they heard someone yell out, "DAMMIT!" The group turned around to see Elliot kicking his car. Todd then asked, "Elliot?" Elliot was wearing a pair of slightly ripped jeans, a hoodie, and a leather jacket over the hoodie. "Hello Todd, you're Robocop I see." "Yeah...who are you?" "Alex Mercer from Prototype." "Do you want my help Elliot?" asked Victoria, stepping out of the car, catching all the boys' eyes. She was in a dress with large cleaveage, and her hair done up in a beehive style. "Wow," Todd muttered under his breath. Rune yelled in surprise and slight fear upon seeing Elliot. Elliot groaned, "Oh for god's sake Rune, if I'm in a costume, on Halloween, with my domestic partner," "Just say girlfriend," Victoria intterupted. "Girlfriend, do you really think I'm going "hunting"?" Elliot continued. Rune relaxed a bit. "I....guess not. It's just odd for you to be hanging out with us...." Elliot started, "You date..." only for Johanna to interrupt, "Been through that." "Oh." Johanna then tapped Todd's shoulder, "Todd, stop oogling at Elvira or I'll kick you in the teeth...since everything else is in armor." Rune put her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. Todd then replied robotically, "I don't know what you are talking about." Johanna rolled her eyes. Elliot then groaned, "Hey Todd, I over heard you and the others are going to the mansion on the other side of town right?" "Yeah?" "Think Victoria and I can join you guys. Even I know you'll teleport there." Todd shrugged and said, "Sure. You guys ready?" Elliot and Victoria nodded, Johanna said, "Yes!" But Philip answered, "If Rune's ready..." "I'm ready. Let's go!" The large group grabbed onto Todd, and like that they were gone. When they opened their eyes, they were at the creepy old mansion. There stood several people Todd, Johanna and Philip never met before. Jeniyus, dressed as Nights, pointed at the group, and asked, "Did you all just....teleport here?" Metrinos, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera smiled at the newcomers, leaning playfully against Jeniyus. Elliot then asked, "Who are you two lovebirds?" Both Jeniyus and Metrinos blushed slightly. Jeniyus said, "W-we're not....together...." "We're just really close," Metrinos said, adding a laugh. Elliot then said, sing-song, "Whatever you say." Philip asked, "You're names please?" "I'm Jeniyus." "And I'm Metrinos." Elliot laughed, "Oh! It's you Metrinos! I didn'y recognize you with the mask! How have you been?...and you better keep your eyes up when you talk to Victoria or else..." Elliot slid his finger across his throat, making a slicing noise. "I'm an asexual! I can't even have romantic feelings! And...I've been rather well. You?" Elliot smiled, "I'm fine. This lovely lady as you know, is my girlfriend Victoria, this boy is the World Walker himself, Todd, his girlfriend Johanna..." "We're not together!" the duo snapped. "That's Philip, and his girlfriend Rune." Metrinos looked to Todd. "Ah, so this is the World Walker you told me about! He never did come after me...." Todd responded, "Well, I don't have much of a reason to.." Todd smirked and continued in a robotic voice, "But Robocop might..." Metrinos chuckled playfully. "Oh, really now?" Then, Dameer came running up, jumping on Jeniyus and Metrinos's backs, holding onto their shoulders. He was dressed as a ninja. "Hey, Jeniyus, introduce me to your new friends!" Johanna waved, "Uh, hello. I'm Johanna Ross, this is Todd Simmions, the World Walker, Philip, Rune, Elliot, and Victoria. Dameer beamed. "Nice to meet you all? You were all invited here, too?" Todd nodded, "Yeah, by a Mr. V.P. Do any of you know who that is?" "Not a clue," said a new voice. Soon, Omega stepped into ther view, dressed as the Green Goblin, but with no mask. Once he spotted Rune, he smiled, ran over, and embraced her. "Rune! You were invited too?" Rune frowned. "A supervillain.....dressing up as a supervillain...." "Yup! Ain't I a stinker?" Omega responded. Philip turned his arm into a blade, snapping, "Not you again Omega! You almost ruined my date with Rune before, you're not ruining Halloween for us!" Omega wrapped his arms around Rune, resting his chin on Rune's shoulder, frowning at Philip. "Hey, now! I was invited as well!" Philip muttered, "Want to keep your arms attached to your body?" "Hmmm? Oh, come now, I always give Rune hugs," Omega responded. Philip tilted his head and questioned, "Is this true Rune?" "Unfortunately, yes..." Rune groaned. Philip turned his arm back into a blade and said, "Want me to cut them off?" Todd then interrupted, "Hey! Let's go inside! Who's with me!" Jeniyus shivered a bit. "Yeah, I think we should go in. It's getting kind of cold out here..." Todd lead the group towards the door and grabbed the Victorian door handle. He pulled it a few times, only for it to not move. "Try the other door," Johanna seggested. Todd grabbed the other door handle, only for the same problem. "Great. They invite us over and then lock us out," Metrinos said with a half-smile. Philip walked up and said, "Allow me." He then slipped his finger into the keyhole, pulled it out, revealing that his finger was the shape of the key, reinsert it, turned, and the door was unlocked. "Ladies first," Philip gestured. Rune smiled at him, and walked into the mansion. Johanna, Victoria, and the other ladies walked in before the men, who followed them. The foyer was gigantic, beautiful and like the outside Victorian based, lighted chandeliers, jack-o-lanterns lining the stairs, and cobwebs amoung the walls. "Wow." Johanna said. Elliot then asked, "Wait, where's our host?" Jeniyus got a chill from looking around. "Something just doesn't feel right..." she said. Just then a phone, that was on a small stand rang. It rang for a few more seconds when Todd said, "I'll answer it and put it on speaker. Any objections?" Rune shrugged. "Nope." Todd picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?" The voice on the other end answered, "Good evening Todd, this is Vincent Price!" Rune's eyes widened. "Vincent Price?" she thought. Jeniyus and Metrinos looked at each other in astonishment. "How is that possible. you have been dead for 19 years?" Philip asked, amazed. "Well you see Philip, I'm quite simply awesome. So awesome, I can see into the future perfectly and make prerecorded messages and set them up to a timer so it will talk to you even though I'm dead." Jeniyus frowned. "We're being punked, aren't we?" Vincent's voice then said, "No you're not Jeniyus, who is Nights, from a video game for the Sega Saturn, and your unofficial leader Todd Simmions, the World Walker." Rune's blood ran cold. "This is really creepy...." "See I am awesome!" When Todd collected his nerves he asked, "Ok...recording/ghost of Vincent Price, why did you invite us to this estate...which apparently you and your wife owned without getting media attention?" Vincent laughed, "Are you sure you want to know...Rune? How about you answer for us?" Rune shivered. "Uhm....well, yeah....I would like to know...." Vincent answered, "Well, I've been bored the day I made this recording, so I came up with the idea of using my powers..." Johanna then blurted out, "Powers? You have powers?" "Yes I do, now please don't interrupt. I decided to use my powers to effect the future and mess with your heads at a Halloween party, because I'm famous for being in horror movies you know. Particuarly Edgar Allan Poe movies." Jeniyus's expression reflected fear. "Oh, God....we're all gonna' die here...." Vincent Price responed, "Oh Heavens no! I may play evil villains in cinema, but I'm not an evil villain...more of an amoral individual." "Then what will you do?" Omega questioned. "Turn Todd into a real Robocop and chase down Philip who will be the real T-1000." Vincent said, and gave time for them time to respond. Rune was speechless for a moment. Then, she exclaimed, "What?!" Todd's gun turned into a real gun, while Philip twitched. Elliot then groaned, "Well this will suck." Todd then pulled his gun out and aimed at Philip, "Stop you are under arrest!" Philip replied, "Have you see this boy?" Todd fired, despite his friends being in between him and Philip. Rune, Jeniyus, Omega, and Metrinos quickly ran out of the way. Johanna, Elliot, and Victoria leaped away as well. Philip ducked and asked, "Under what charges?" Todd replied, "You're a cop killer." Philip's smirk vanished. "Stop this!" Rune cried. The duo completely ignored her, as Philip extended his pointer finger into a spike and jabbed into Todd's chest, causing him to cry out in pain. Vincent Price simply said, "Now this is exactly how I saw it." "They're getting hurt! Please stop!" Jeniyus pleaded with Price. Price sighed, "Oh alright." From the recording was the sound of fingers snapping. Todd and Philip shook thier heads. Todd's puncture wound was gone. Philip then faced Rune, "What the hell just happened?" "You....don't remember?" Rune asked. Todd answered, "Nothing...but I do feel a slight stinging in my chest though." "I assure you, any pain will wear off. Now, for my next idea, Jeniyus will believe that she is really Nights, and that Metrinos is Reala." The sound of fingers snapping was heard again, and Jeniyus's expression went blank for a moment. Then, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head a bit. When she reopened her eyes, she glared at Metrinos. "Reala! Stop terrorizing visitors, or you'll be sorry!" Metrinos's eyes widened. "Jeniyus?" "What? My name's Nights, you idiot." Metrinos smiled, and laughed a little, nervously. "Jeniyus, it's me. Metrinos." Jeniyus raised her hand and fired a psychic ray at Metrinos which he barely dodged. "Jeniyus!" he pleaded, sadly. "Come to your senses!" Jeniyus hovered into the air, and began to fly after Metrinos, who ran from her. Todd then sighed, "Want help Metrinos?" Elliot, not waiting for an answer, stretched out a python arm and tried to grasp at Jeniyus' leg. Jeniyus was caught in the grip of the python, and looked back, glaring at Elliot. "Nightmaren!" she shouted, and shot a psychic ray at him. "Oh crap!" Elliot barked out quickly, covering himself with his arms. Todd teleported in from of Elliot and made a shield. Todd then yelled out, "Damn it Price!" Price's laughter could be heard as Jeniyus continued her pursuit of Metrinos. "I'm on a role!" laughed Price, "Let's add Rune being a real bloody ghost!" Todd looked at Rune and commented, "So that's what you're suppose to be!" Rune put her hands to her head. "I feel.....funny..." she said, her voice echoing slightly in a spooky manner. Philip then noted, "Considering what Vincent Price has been doing, I assume you are now a real ghost." Elliot then added in, "Maybe you can stop Jeniyus. Possess her or something." Rune became slightly transparent, and felt dazed. Then, she looked at Jeniyus, but with a rather sorrowful expression. Todd then whispered into Rune's ear, "Listen is you can possess Jeniyus, Price will probably end it." Rune looked at Todd with hollow eyes. "I'm cold...." she said in the distant echoing voice. "I-I'm covered in blood." She looked at her clothes and arma, which had become stained with real blood. "B-but....I'll try....to stop Jeniyus..." She flew into the air very slowly. Then, she moved in front of Jeniyus, who flew right into her. Rune disappeared, but Jeniyus held her head and started hollering. Metrinos looked up at Jeniyus. "Stop! You're hurting her!" Price then chuckled, "You didn't think I would predict such an attempt? Precognition." "Dammit!" muttered Todd. Philip then yelled, "Get out of there Rune! We'll think of another plan!" Rune left Jeniyus, and floated down to the floor. Tears began to stream out of her eyes, though her expression remained blank. Todd walked up to the phone and threw a fire ball, watching as the phone melted. As this happened, Rune rematerialized, and Jeniyus shook her head. Things returned to normal. Jeniyus lowered herself to the floor, her hand on her forehead. "What happened?" Rune shook her head, trying to regain her senses. Vincent's laughter could be heard from an unseen speaker, "Do you honestly thought that was my only means of communication? I think not! Now explore a little! have fun! It's a party!" "What?!" Dameer damanded. "You made us do all that, and now you expect us to stay?!" They could senes Price's (past) smile as he said, "Look behind you." As they did so, they realized the door was gone." Rune steps forward and shoot fire at the wall where the door once was. The fire had no effect. Vinent laughed and said, "My powers are great! Why, even turning Omega into the real Green Goblin and making him think the wall is Spider-Man won't work! Watch!" Omega suddenly started laughing madly, and pulled out two pumpkin bombs from behind his cape. "What the hell?!" Rune shouted. Omega threw the bombs at the wall. Vincent the said smugly, "See." Omega the turned back to normal. Omega stood, confused, with another pumpkin bomb in his hand. As soon as he noticed it, he yelled in surprise, and threw it against the wall, where it exploded, as the others had done. Johanna groaned, "We have choice do we?" Todd sighed, "Nope... well guys, let's get going, let's try upstairs. Unless you guy think we should spilt up." "No! Never split up! Don't you watch scary movies?" Jeniyus exclaimed. Todd then nodded, "Oh yeah, that's right. We're dealing with Vincent Price, horror legend. So yeah, upstairs, downstairs, left hall or right hall?" "I suppose upstairs," Metrinos said. He smirked evilly. "There may be lots of things I can steal." Victoria, a professional thief then asked, "Considering what Price has done so far, do you really want to risk it?" Metrinos frowned. "Hmm...maybe not..." Elliot then barked, "Let's just go!" And with that the group went up the stairs, slowly. Each step creaking. Rune groaned. "This is so cliche...." Philip then argued, "It's more of staple in my opinon..." They finally made it to the hall. "Hmm..." Metrinos hummed, looking around. "Quite the nice place." Todd then looked into an open door, seeing a tall, thin man with no face, moving its head side to side. "Uh guys...can you that too?" "Yeah, I can," Jeniyus responded, rather underwhelmed. "It seems that Price finds the modern Slenderman meme amusing..." Johanna then slowly approched the door, saying just as slowly, "Well, I think we should just...close the door..." Elliot then called out, "Johanna! wait!" It was too late, Slenderman's tentacles snatched her as the door slamed shut on it's own. "No!" yelled out Todd, kicking down the door, shooting lightning at Slenderman. It faced Todd and dropped Johanna. Victoria then yelled, "Todd, I think you pissed him off!" Rune summoned her fire sword, and ran to Todd's side, glaring at Slenderman. But right behind them was a figure, slender, tall, wore a hat and had a fluid face. Elliot then snapped, "There's two?!" Todd explained, "The one that took Johanna before was the comteporary mythos...that one if the original mythos." Jeniyus grimaced at Todd. "Really?" Todd sighed and said, "I can tell by the hat and the fact he has face." Rune swung her sword at the original mythos slenderman, hoping to slice him. Original Slender Man caught the sword and started swinging it madly, trying to brutally hack away at the group. Todd tried to kick Slender Man, only for him to slenderwalk (teleport) away, causing him to fall. Johanna then muttered in fear, "Damn it!" Jeniyus looked around. "Where did he go?" Todd slammed his right fist to the floor and spat, "Slenderwalk. It's how he teleports." Metrinos walked a little closer to Todd. "How do you know so much about him?" "I spend a lot of time on the internet." Philip created a flail and swung it at Original Slender Man's hand, knocking Rune's sword from its hand. Rune picked it up, and swung it at the Original Slender Man, unleashing a wave of fire at him. The Original Slender Man ducked and tackled Elliot, before beating him brutally, and stuggle on the ground. Todd aimed his finger with an ice bullet ready. But when the struggle was done, there were two Elliots. "Oh no...." Rune groaned. Todd groaned, "Damn, the Original can mimic people..." Johanna then gasped, "More touble!" Slender Man returned, tentacles writhing to and fro. Rune attempted to slice off some of the Slender Man's tentacles with her sword. The tentacles were sliced off, leaving smoking tendrils stubs, as the creature backed up. "Damn it!" Todd yelled, "Which is which?" Elliot on the left said, "Shoot him! He's Slender Man!" Elliot on the right snapped, "No, he's Slender Man!" "I hate situations like this!" Jeniyus yelled. "Well, you know, I don't like Slender Man or Elliot, so why don't we attack them both?" Rune suggested. "Just to figure out who's who." Todd shrugged, "OK," and fired. The real Elliot, the one on the right, fell over, bleeding out. "OW! Dammit!" Elliot on the left however, sat right back up, with smoke coming out of its arm. Todd smirked, "Gottcha." Rune shot fire at the Elliot on the left. "Rune wait!" called out Todd, but Original Slender Man already caught the fire. "Original Slendy has an affinity to fire!" Slender Man tossed it at Omega. Omega raised a dark barrier in front of himself to protect him from the fire. "Please, Slendy," he sneered. "Rune's shot so much fire at me, you think I wouldn't be prepared for it?" Then Slender Man grabbed Omega in a full-nelson and prepared to Slenderwalk. "No!" Rune shouted as she ran towards them. Philip turned his arm into a flail and swung it at Slender Man, as Todd continued to shoot at Original Slender Man. The Slender Man holding Omega was struck by the flail, and released Omega, who whirled around, and fired a dark ray at him. The ray hit and the Slender Man disappated. Todd continued to shoot ice bullets at Original Slender Man, yelling, "Could use some help here!" Rune turned and ran towards the Original Slender Man, attampting to slice him with her sword. The entity now had a smoking gash along its chest. Jeniyus ran forward and shot a psychic ray of energy at him. Dameer knelt down next to the real Elliot, and healed his injury with his powers. Elliot said, "Thanks Dameer." Elliot threw some fireballs at the Slender Man, causing him to back away, his Original counterpart mimicing this due to Jeniyus' attack. Then as if they were never there, both Slender Men vanished, Vincent Price's laughter filling the room. "This is sick, Price!" Jeniyus shouted. Vincent replied, "I love it when I'm nasty! Don't let me hold you up, keep exploring!" Reluctantly, the group continued on their journey through the mansion. At the end of the hall, they came to a door leading to a large, open room that was well-lit. Todd peered into the room, "There's no lightbulb..." Johanna picked up a discarded broom, broke off the end and now had a crude spear. "Let's go." Todd said, leading them into the room, awaiting what Price had next in store. There was a large bed in the room, and underneath it, the group could see a pair of small, glowing red eyes. Johanna then asked, "Er, Todd....what's that?" Todd took Johanna's spear and thrusted it under the bed. But the spear appeared to strike nothing, as the eyes continued to stare out of the darkness. Then, a thin, jet-black hand with claw-like fingers began to creep out from underneath the bed. "Holy!" Philip began, making his claws and tries swiping at the monster. Several other black hands began to creep out from under the bed, each one heading towards someone in the group. Todd put himself between Johanna and the arms, creating swords to fight with, while Elliot started hurling acid at his arm, as Philip began trying to cut the arms. One by one, as the group fought them, the hands disappeared in puffs of black smoke. Slowly, a glowing, white grin began to appear underneath the eyes under the bed. Elliot hurled a ball of acid at the mouth. The mouth eerily darted to the left, and then, realigned underneath the eyes after the ball of acid had passed. "Well, credit where it's due, Price does know how to make a monster under the bed." Philip groaned, thrusting his blade arm under the bed. Finally, the black hands disappeared as the eyes and mouth slowly turned and looked at Philip. Philip then sighed, "Oh damn...it's going to attack just me now isn't it?" The mouth opened and emitted a loud cackle. Then, more black hands came out of the open mouth and creeped towards Philip. Philip turned his arm into a whip and lashed it at the hands. "Uh, a little help would be nice!" Todd and Elliot both shoot out their brightest fire streams at the monster's hands. Rune followed up by shooting fire of her own. Finally, the hands disappeared, and the eyes and mouth underneath the bed faded. Todd then said, "I'm an idiot." Johanna questioned, "How so?" "Easy, it's a monster under the bed, like the one in the closet, like every other boogeyman childhood has created there was only one way to vanquish it..." Elliot concluded, "Light." Philip then asked, "So now what do we do?" "Greetings everyone this is...." began the message. "...This is Vincent Price." everyone in the room said. "...Little jerks, anyway, go down stairs I got a surprise for you!" Todd sighed, "Let's go." Todd lead the team to the foyer. The voice of Vincent Price then said, "Take the left hall now." So they did it. And there was a large dinning room, with empty plates on the table. "Take a seat! I'll prepare your food shortly!" said Vincent Price. Rune groaned and shook her head. "This is gonna' suck...." "Well you don't have a choice since I made the doors vanish again. Oh! Food's ready!" Vincent said giddily. The table was full of food of all sorts, pizza, ham , burgers, hot dogs, and...well anything that would fit on the table really. Philip even tilted his head in surprise to see a T-bone steak on the table. "There's gotta' be some kind of catch," Jeniyus complained. "Is it poisoned?" Metrinos inquired. Vincents voice was surprisingly hurt, "I am offened," he said. "My wife and I wrote a cook book together!" Todd, reluctantly pulled up a chair, and gestured to Johanna. "Well, I guess we can eat." Victoria said, sitting at the far end of the table. Philip pulled out a chair for Rune. Rune reluctantly sat down in the chair, nodding gratefully to Philip. "Well, come on now!" Vincent Price said, "Dig in!" Todd reluctantly took a hamburger, as Johanna, also hesitently, took a small slice of ham. Elliot took a two hot dogs, Victoria took pizza, and Philip took a steak. Rune took a hamburger as well as Dameer, and Jeniyus and Metrinos took a slice of pizza. Omega took a hot dog. Todd took a bite and said, "Well...I taste no poison." Johanna bit into her ham, saying, "Nothing in here." Philip "consumed" a small peice of his steak with his finger, and said, "No trace of poison detected." Elliot then offered some to Rune. Rune raised an eyebrow at Elliot offering her food, but took it, and took a bite out of it. "Uhm....thanks, Elliot." "Oh, sorry. My hood got in my way, Victoria pulled my strings and it closed on my face," Elliot explained, grabbing another hot dog. Victoria then replied, "I can't help it. They're so much fun!" Philip then offered her a piece of stake. Rune took the piece and ate it, smiling at Philip. Jeniyus and Metrinos looked at each other, noticing they had both selected the same thing. Then, they took bites, and were pleased with the taste. Todd then whispered to the others, "I wonder what the catch is..." Just then Vincent Price said, "Shrimp cocktails for everyone!" Then chalices of shrimp cocktails with dipping sauce appeared before them. "I don't like shrimp," Jeniyus muttered. Metrinos gave her a surprised look. "You don't?" Then, he tisk-tisked, shaking his head, took one of the shrimp, dipped it in the sauce and ate it. "Exquisite!" But then the shrimp became fingers...made of shrimp, grabbed everyone's faces and shoved them into the sauce. Rune, Dameer, Jeniyus, Metrinos, and Omega all struggled to pull their faces out of the sauce. "Knew there was a catch!" Rune yelled angrily. For one reason or another Philip couldn't consume the hands. Johanna clenched her fist and shot a bolt of dark energy, shattering the glass, and freeing her from the hand, which fell apart. Jeniyus grabbed the hand, and shot psychic energy out of her own hand that held it, attempting to destroy it. The glass shattered. Todd shoot a bolt of magic, destroying his hand. Elliot turned his hand into a snake and crushed his glass, as Victoria simply smashed it with her fork. Metrinos used magic, and made his own magic hand that did battle with the shrimp hand. The shrimp hand grabbed the magic hand and started....A THUMB WAR! Jeniyus and Dameer couldn't help bursting into uproarious laughter. Todd unholstered his gun, and snapped, "This is a waste of time!" He fired and the bead shattered the glass, destroying the hand. Metrinos frowned at Todd. "I was having fun..." Elliot then snapped, "Let us out Price!" Price laughed. "But we're all having such a great time! Or, at least I am...." Elliot spat out a piece of shrimp shell and said, "Well now what's going to happen?" A large pot appeared on the table, and the lid rose off and was placed down next to the pot by an unseen force. They could see that the large pot contained a stew. Victoria looked into the pot and asked, "We're not going to be eaten are we?" Philip gently poked the pot with his finger, while creating a third arm to keep the lid from going back down. Then, an eyeball emerged at the surface of the stew, and looked at Philip. "...So much for being a master cook Price." Philip muttered, jabbing at the eye with a bladed finger. The eye receded into the stew, avoiding the blade. Todd then tried to weld the lid shut, only to hear Vincent Price's laughter. "This isn't going to work is it?" Todd asked out loud, waiting for Vincent Price's responce. "Nope," was Price's jovial response. With that, the lid burst off, the stew spouting up out of the pot like a burst fire hydrant. "Oh this is gonna suck." Elliot groaned. Victoria picked up the discarded lid and tried to slam it back on...only to be sent flying by the pressure. Todd then created a shield to try to keep the stew off them, not sure what was in it, or what Vincent's plan was. Suddenly, the stew stopped, and fell back into the pot, where over a dozen eyeballs could be seen floating at the top of the liquid. "Well that's nice," Elliot said sarcastically. He then tried to telekinetically put them back into the pot. Todd and Johanna were still on edge, wondering what Vincent's plan is with the eyes. "If you want to get rid of them, you must defeat them....in a staring contest!" Price declared. Jeniyus groaned. Todd sighed, who here can keep their eyes open for more then a few seconds?" Philip raised his hand and said, "I can. I technically don't need to blink. Anyone can?" "No, I can't do that," Rune said. "Take it away, Philip." Philip stared at the eyes, even removing his own eyelids and generating extra eyes for good measure. "Bring it on you dismenbodied freaks," Philip smirked. The eyes stared intently at Philip, trying to psyche him out. Philip smirked again and taunted, "I will never blink." The eyes began to tremble slightly, as if struggling to keep themselves open. Philip raised his hands, forming an eye on each fingertip. "It's futile." Philip said. Finally, the eyeballs blinked, and then, proceeded to disappear. Philip proceeded to make more eyes and eyestalks and snapped to the eyes, "Come on! Give up! You can't win!" Eventually, all of the eyes blinked and vanished from the stew. Philip smiled, his extra eyes dissolving into his form, and eventually reformed his eyelids and blinked. "So...now what?" asked Philip, looking to see if the door returned. "Well," Price said. "Now Hero is going to give control of my character back to Zombie. Zombie?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Victoria snapped. "Oh never you mind. Look the door is back." Vincent laughed. Todd turned back and saw that the door was in fact there. "Well let's go." Todd groaned, leading the others outside. So there was only one way left, the right hallway. "Let's see what's here." Elliot said. The group walked down the hall. There was nothing at the end...literally, at the end of the hall was a hall of nothingness. Rune stared, confused. "The hell, Price?" Vincent Price laughed again and said, "Step inside!" "It doesn't look like anything's there..." Dameer stated. Todd then sighed, "Well we might as well." Todd then led the group into the room. Jeniyus entered warily, worried that something was going to jump out at them. Beneath the group flying out from the nothingness, were wooden planks, forming a floor, as walls formed all around them. "The hell?" muttered Elliot. Todd noticed a counter and a card holder, filled with buisiness cards. Philip also noticed the place was soon filled with plants. "Where are we?" Victoria asked. Johanna then asked, pointing, "What the hell is that?" It was a gigantic plant, which was a simply pod and stem. Todd then groaned, "Oh crap." upon taking and reading a card from the holder. "What is it?" Omega questioned. Todd handed him the card. It read "Mushnik". "It's Little Shop of Horror, from the 1980's." "Oh my God..." Rune groaned. The pod laughed, "Well, well, well, fresh meat," "Oh..." began Elliot, only for Victoria finished, "Crap." Rune half-smiled, and raised up her hand which soon became surrounded in fire. "Why don't I just burn it?" Audrey II laughed, "Don't even try it!" From the desk drawer, the plant pulled out a pistol. Elliot then groaned, "How can it use a pistol! This is why I didn't like the movie!" Todd pulled out his gun, and bluffed in a robotic voice, "Drop your weapon or I'll shoot!" Metrinos, fascinated, walked right up to the plant's face. "A talking plant, hmmm?" The plant then aimed at Metrinos, "Take a closer look!" "Oh, come now," Metrinos stated. "You really think you can kill me with an ordinary gun?" Then Vincent's voice rang out, "Me remember?" Johanna then groaned, "Oh crap!" Audrey II fired the gun. Metrinos raised a barrier in front of himself, and Jeniyus raised a barrier in front of him as well. The bullet bounced off the barrier then back at Audrey II. Then off the plant and back to the barrier, the off the barrier and back to the plant. This ridiculous pattern continued continuously. Dameer watched in awe as the bullet ricocheted from place to place. Johanna then groaned, "This is stupid!" before shooting at the plant with darkness...and it did nothing. "Hmm, I'm hungry," The plant said, reaching for Omega. Omega grabbed hold of the vine-like arms of the plant with a firm grip. "I don't think so, plant..." The plant then sent another vine, flying into Omega's chest. While this was happening, Philip created a blade and sliced a tendril. "AH! Bitch!" yelled out the plant. Omega grabbed the vine on his chest, smirked, and yanked hard on the vines in his hands. The vine snapped off in his hands. "Ah! Son of a bitch!" Todd threw several plasma balls at the plant, but it did? nothing to the pod. Elliot, now irritated, said, "Come on! Are you telling me a plant, a freakin' plant is stronger then plasma balls?! I can buy bullets, but plasma!? What are your views Victoria?" "Bullcrap." The plant then smirked, singing "You better move it out nature calls!/You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls!" A vine then went for Metrinos. A magic hand appeared in front of Metrinos and grabbed hold of the vine. "Like the taste of supervillains, do you? I assure you, we're bad for your health," Metrinos stated, a large, impish smile on his face. The magic hand released a minor shockwave that traveled down the vine. (A/N: Yeah...not as funny as it was in my head, sorry Hero. ZK123) The plant groaned as the vibrations went down the vine. Todd then shot out some of his ice bullets at the pod, only for them to shatter on impact. Elliot then tossed a ball of acid at the plant, only for it to dodge. "Damnit!" snapped Elliot. Victoria also threw her knives, only to bounce off. Todd then asked Rune, "Any ideas?" While the plant was preoccupied, Rune quickly raised her hand and shot fire at the plant. The flames disperesed (albiet painfully) against the pod. Audrey II winced before trying to snap at Rune and Omega. Omega lunged at the plant, and held its mouth open. "Rune! Shoot fire right into his mouth!" Rune held out her hand and did as she was instructed, shooting fire towards the plant's mouth. The fire hit it's mark and the plant began to cough on the smoke. Elliot smirked, "Allow me!" He forced his hand between the plant's lips and released acid. The plant slowly melted away, murmering in pain. Elliot sighed and said, "Thank god plants don't have souls, or else I'll only have it's "power" to sing." Rune laughed at Elliot's remark. Victoria groaned, "That's it, let's find Price and kill him!...Again!" Metrinos frowned at Victoria. "I understand your anger, heck, I'm quite angry! But....we don't really need to kill him, do we?" Then the room transformed into a black space with only one light. And under that light was a taperecorder on a desk. Todd looked over it and asked. "Vincent Price? Is that you?" The recording answered, "Yes." "Let us out of here. Haven't you had enough fun at our expense?!" Jeniyus yelled. Vincent answered, "Yes this is the end of it...Zombie said so." "Good. You've caused us a lot of trouble," Omega declared, glaring. Todd then asked, "What are you talking about, who is Zombie, and Hero?" Vincent laughed, "Never you mind Todd." Dameer glared angrily. "I've had enough of you!" He ran forward, picked up the tape recorder, and threw it to the ground, smashing it. Todd walked over to the recording. "To be honest...it was fun Price." The recording went on for a bit, "Good bye Todd Simmions. Good bye everyone." Price laughed until the machines was officially dead. Everyone stood around the broken machine silently. After a few minutes, they found that they could leave as they pleased now, so they did. As they walked Todd asked, "Hey Johanna? I was wondering, would you like...like to go on date with me?" Johanna blinked, "R-really, a date? I, I'd love to! When?" Todd, also getting excited, "The movies then some dinner?" "I'd love to!" Philip gulped, "Er, Rune?" Rune smiled at Philip. "Yeah?" Philip asked, "I would like you to move in with me...if you'd like." Rune's eyes widened. "Move in...with you? Well....I still have to protect Belladore...." Rune looked a bit sad. Philip then thought and asked, "Is there a way I can teleport you between worlds?" Todd over heard them and called out "Omega wait!" Omega turned to Todd, raising an eyebrow at him. Todd then said, "Can you have a portal so Rune can live with Philip and go back and fourth between Earth and Belladore?" Omega thought about it for a moment, and then, said, "I think I could make something." Philip got excited, "So will you Rune? Please?" A wide smile appeared on Rune's face. "Well, I guess that would be pretty nice." "Yes!" Philip cheered. Victoria stopped Elliot for a second and said shyly, "Elliot, I have to tell you something." Elliot raised an eyeborw, "What is Victoria? Is something wrong?" Victoria smiled weakly, "Elliot, I'm pregnant." Elliot was dumbfound by the news. But he could help but begin to laugh with joy, "H-hey! I-I'm a father! Guys! I'm gonna be a dad!" Rune's eyes widened when she heard that. Then, she smiled. "Well, congratulations!" Todd went up and said, "No more hunts for you then?" Elliot shook his head and answered, "No, just less hunts, I need to focus on the child." Johanna smiled, "Congrats Victoria." Victoria winked, "Maybe you and Todd have a kid too." Todd and Johanna flushed deeply. Epilogue Years later, Todd and Johanna finally got married with Philip and Rune, who are now domestic partners, as the best man and brides maid respectiely. A month later, Elliot and Victoria got married, with Elliot's 6 year old son as the best man and no of this matters because this story is noncanon! (A/N From ZK123: HA! Got ya! Any way 1) Both Hero and my apologies to Vincent Price, who was in real life a very nice man who loved kids and his family, and may he rest in peace. I would like to thank Hero for her help for the millionth time! :) Thank you all for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! ZombieKiller123) Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Hero Forever Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Finished Stories Category:Non-Canon